


[Podfic] just like it should

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofjust like it shouldby fabregaSummary:"You're the Resistance's best pilot, and he's wearing your jacket. Just go talk to him!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just like it should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511290) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



> Music: _Oh It Is Love_ by Hellogoodbye

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/20/items/JustLikeItShould4/just%20like%20it%20should%204.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:24:32

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (23 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/44fqva24aelqbm9/just_like_it_should_4.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/tvrqzchiyg9zjli2l35uvpp9z7cqdibx)
  * **M4B Download (35 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/asfl4aa3b1s9yab/just_like_it_should.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/3t7uwd30scxciiji3i2aykk7gfyh189u)




End file.
